


Good Luck Goodbye, Bobby Jean

by inlovewithnight



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Steve Yzerman retired from hockey on July 3, 2006.  He'll always be my Captain. ::waves wee Red Wings flag::  This is by turns a bit of a tribute to him, a love letter to the city of Boulder and the University of Colorado, and a not-shippy fic for my secret SportsNight OTP.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Luck Goodbye, Bobby Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Yzerman retired from hockey on July 3, 2006. He'll always be my Captain. ::waves wee Red Wings flag:: This is by turns a bit of a tribute to him, a love letter to the city of Boulder and the University of Colorado, and a not-shippy fic for my secret SportsNight OTP.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: Dear Mr. Rocky Mountain High**

Despite the fact that you've abandoned the profession and run off to live among the hippies, I thought maybe you might've checked the news today. Any thoughts?

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: No hippies here**

They call it Ski U for a reason. All yuppies these days.

And yes, I saw that. You have somebody in Hockeytown to cover it?

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: I've never understood why it's CU and not UC**

University of Colorado--&gt;UC. Just trying too hard to be clever, kids.

And no, Danny, we didn't send anyone to Detroit, because we're actually a bunch of amateurs. It's all fallen apart since you left. Really. We hardly have the will to go on.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: Okay, I'll give you that one**

Who'd you send? Nina or Jared? All you have are kids these days. It's very sad. I show footage of your field reporters to my classes as case studies of their competition in the job market. They laugh a lot.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: I'll collect next time I see you**

Those who can, do; those who can't, teach, my friend. Ever hear that one?

We sent Nina. She did a good job. We're running the footage tonight, of course, if you care to tune in.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: Crisp five-dollar bill, I know**

I watch every night, Nat. And even if I didn't, I'd tune into this one. Sad to see him go. He's one of the good guys.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: Kim says hi**

She's reading over my shoulder. I don't know what kind of shampoo she's using these days, but it smells great…oh, her stylist's personal line. La-di-dah, Kim. Ow.

The last of the old-school good guys. And by old-school, I mean geriatric. Prehistoric, really.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: Hi, Kim**

There's girl-on-girl sniffing and implied violence? The office was never this much fun when I was there.

The man is only 41, Natalie.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: Kim says she misses you**

She also says that if you come back, she'll arrange for more sniffing and violence. It will not involve me. Well, I said that part, but I'm just letting you know, won't be me.

41 is like 112 in hockey years, Danny. Or sports years, period. He's practically rebuilt from spare parts by now.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: I miss you too, Kim**

Tell her I'll take that under advisement. And that reading over peoples' shoulders is rude.

Let me give you some bullet points:  
• Youngest captain in team history  
• Ten-time All Star  
• Three Stanley Cups  
• Olympic gold medal

I can go on, if you want.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: Now Dana's saying hi**

These people are annoying. And apparently don't have work to do.

I can quote stats too, Danny. All damn day, if you want. I'm not saying he's not a great player and I won't even dispute calling him a legend. I'm all for it. I'm just saying, he's the Bionic Man and he probably should've called it quits a few years ago.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: Hi, Dana**

Do I have to point out that you're e-mailing instead of doing any work either?

At least he's going out with class and dignity. There's something to be said for that.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: She wants to know if you're following the Rapids**

Don't you have classes to teach or something, Mr. Broadcast Professor Guy?

There's something to be said for loyalty, too.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: Ha ha, Dana**

Check a calendar, Nat. It's summer. And my part of the journalism program doesn't *do* summer classes.

And I'm not sure why you're bringing up loyalty in connection to Yzerman. He stayed in one town his whole career, which nobody does anymore, so I have no idea what you might be trying to say.

I know you're not trying to make any kind of allusion to anything else, because that would be beneath you.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: Simmer down, Captain Defensive**

So what ARE you doing with yourself all day, if not teaching?

No allusions. I didn't say anything! Just, you know, loyalty. It's good. You can say things about it, if you're so inclined.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: Re: Simmer down, Captain Defensive**

I go hiking up in the mountains a lot. Vacuum. Oh, and I'm doing this thing where I work on writing a book, but maybe keep that under your hat.

Loyalty is good. So is taking care of yourself.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: No new subject line?**

You mad at me or something, Danny?

A book? That's cool. How come you never mentioned that before? What's it about?

Well, if Yzerman was going to take care of himself, I'm going to go out on a limb and say he should've left hockey before stopping that puck with his face a few years back.

Unless we're not talking about Yzerman, which I'm sure we are, because after all, anything else would be beneath us, right?

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: New subject line just for you, Nat**

Of course I'm not mad.

I never mentioned it before because I hadn't started before, and keep it QUIET, Natalie, I mean it. At least until it's done.

It's about the good guys.

Puck to the face is a risk of the job, I guess. His job, anyway, since we're just talking about him.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: I &lt;3 you, Danny**

Quiet! Right! I can keep a secret, you know. He-who-shall-not-be-named was the one who couldn't.

If you're writing about the good guys, you should see if you can get Yzerman to give you an interview. I bet that would make a good chapter.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: You less than three me? **

How is Jeremy these days, anyway?

Yzerman tends to react to being interviewed like he's being tortured. And yes, that includes me. Even my not-inconsiderable charm doesn't cut it.

Not that I wouldn't give a kidney to get one. Would make the whole book.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: It's a symbolic heart!**

DANNY. When I go to the trouble of referring to him as "he-who-shall-not-be-named," don't just go ahead and NAME him. Please.

And I have no idea, he's off being Mr. ESPN rock star hot shot whatever, we don't need him anyway, I think Dana keeps in touch so ask her if you really want to know.

I know a girl who knows a guy who works in the Red Wings office. I bet he can talk to Yzerman and get him to agree. Twist his arm a little. His bionic, dislocated arms.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: Wow, you're like one of my students with that **

Right. No more mentioning the rock star. I don't even remember his name. My mind is a blank slate.

It was his KNEES that gave Yzerman trouble, Nat. His arms are fine.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: You think I'm a young, hot chick? I'll take it**

Blank-slate mind could be a problem for, you know, writing a book. Just a thought.

I was making a joke. You're not the only funny one around here, buddy.

Seriously, though, let me know if you want me to call Carol.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: You even have to ask? **

I've given up writing for the day. Talking to you is much more fun.

Sure, call her, but make SURE nobody's pressuring Yzerman. Maybe even wait a week, I mean, the book's going to take ages anyway. He's in the media vortex right now, and this kind of big transition is tough. I don't want to bother him.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: Flattery will get you everywhere, Danny**

Sadly, I have a rundown meeting, so I must abandon you pretty soon. Be brave, little toaster.

"The media vortex." I like that. Is that something you tell your classes?

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: You know, I had an idea**

Ah, yes, the rundown. Say hi to everybody for me. And tell Casey to call me about when his flight is supposed to get in so I know when I have to be in Denver.

I tell them, but they don't really listen.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: So what's your idea?**

And why is Casey going out there?

Fail 'em all. Ungrateful little brats.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: It's just an idea**

Charlie is doing a soccer camp here at the university. Despite all of my best efforts throughout his life. Casey and whoever the new girlfriend is (Sara? Sasha?) are bringing him out here and spending a few days seeing the sights. Possibly we'll go rock climbing.

Sometimes I'm tempted.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: Share idea NOW, Dan**

You know what happens when you don't share.

Rock climbing? Be sure to call me from the inevitable ambulance ride, so I can get our insurance guys on the phone and also have Nina on standby to sit in for a week. You boys are walking disasters.

It's Sandra, by the way.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: Sandra, right, whatever**

Well, if you have any vacation time this fall, you should come out and do a guest lecture for my broadcast production-track classes. I bet they'd love you, and you'd have lots to tell them, and I could show you the sights.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: Make sure you remember it when she GETS there**

That sounds cool! I'll see what I can do. No rock-climbing, though.

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: I learned my lesson last time, don't worry**

No rock-climbing. We can drive up through the Flatirons when the trees are all fall-colored, though. It's pretty amazing.

And hey, if it goes well, it could become a regular thing. You could come back in the spring, too.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: And you're a fast learner**

What would be the attraction of Boulder in the spring?

**From: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
To: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
Subject: I am. For I am Dan**

The university has about eleven thousand lilac bushes on campus. In early April or so, the whole place is in bloom.

And by my clock, adjusting for time zones, you have a rundown meeting to go to.

**From: hurleyn@sportsnight.qv.com  
To: dan.rydell@colorado.edu  
Subject: Yes, yes I do**

Eleven thousand lilacs and you, Danny? Consider me there.


End file.
